Totally Messed Up
by LoveHateDrama
Summary: Naruto asks Hinata to train with him, but things don't exactly go as planned...  HinaNaru. I suck at summaries.


**A/N: This is just a little one-shot I wrote a long time ago, back in the fifth grade. It's technically my first fanfic ever, even though I'm just now publishing it. It's been laying around my room for a REALLY long time, so I thought I'd type it up. Anyway, enjoy.**

Smidgens of nearly adhesive sweat made their way down Hinata's round, pale face. She only dreamed of training with Naruto, but she was stuck training with Kiba, whom she was only acquainted with. After the thorough, lengthy training, Hinata decided it was time to be heading home. Just as she was about to turn to walk into her house, she heard a shout from across the street.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Once she heard that oh-so-familiar voice, she immediately turned around, her milky cheeks blazing like a dainty little bonfire.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Wanna train tomorrow, if that Kiba isn't a pain in the butt?"

Hinata's blush instantly intensified by ten-fold; That was the first time Naruto had ever asked Hinata something like that.

"O-oh..sure... "

"Okay then, well, see you tomorrow, Hinata!"

"Uhh...o-okay..."

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Hinata choked back a yawn as she sat up in her bed, shoving half-formed fists into her tired eyes and raising her sore, exhausted arms to accentuate her fatigue. It was quite a customary ritual after a day of long, arduous training. Part of her wanted to just forget all about training with Naruto and lay underneath a mound of blissfully warm blankets for the remainder of the day, but another, more dominant part of her, optimistically embraced the thought of spending a day with her long-time crush, and had no desire to lay around and sleep the hours away.

Hinata knew she could never pass up such a brilliant opportunity, which is exactly why she didn't let the enticing warmth of her bed seduce her into standing Naruto up.

As Hinata made her way to that fateful destination, she couldn't help but wonder why her bed had always managed to get the best of her. Hinata often had trouble fighting her way out of the bed in the mornings, although she would never admit it. In fact, it wasn't difficult to recall the days of her early childhood, when punctuality was never an issue. But, over the years, Hinata had begun to develop an increasingly antagonistic relationship with her alarm clock. All those days of smashing the snooze button and ignoring those stereotypical beeps of pure annoyance all added up to her ridiculously intense habit of oversleeping. But Hinata dared not speak of those problems. The Leaf Village already had one slacker, and that was an ample quantity of laziness in and of itself.

Hinata was abruptly shaken from her thoughts as she inadvertently collided with Ino, who instinctively shrieked and drew back.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She barked, taking several dramatic steps away from Hinata to emphasize her hostility.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Hinata apologized, a thick, conspicuous frown marring her lips.

However, a shy smile spread across her thin, pink lips as Naruto's loud voice filled her ears.

"Hey, Hinata, Kiba's mad because I gave his dog some pocky! What's wrong with that guy?"

Ino overheard Naruto's question and quickly retorted, "Dogs aren't supposed to have chocolate, you idiot, it makes them sick."

However, Naruto ignored Ino and continued to converse with Hinata.

Meanwhile, Sakura approached her overly-confident nemesis from behind.

"No, Ino-PIG! DOGS CAN HAVE CHOCOLATE, JUST NOT TOO MUCH OF IT!"

Ino proceeded to spin around and glare at her with an intimidating scowl.

Sakura was completely enraged by Ino's death glare and impulsively jabbed her fist into Ino's exposed arm.

"YOU KICKED ME, YOU FLATCHEST!" Ino yelled, and then, in turn, punching Sakura in the gut.

"CHA! NOBODY PUNCHES ME THERE!"

Both of their tempers were boiling like hot water over a stove.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Ino cried, making a hand sign for a jutsu she was about to release.

"I'm gonna grind you into dust-!"

Naruto, alarmed by the events that had just transpired, rushed over to Sakura's aid, only to be flicked away by the pink-haired female. Naruto went flying backwards, yelping as he smashed against a tree. He groaned in pain as a big bump appeared on his head. Hinata saw the whole thing and rushed over to see if he was hurt.

"Here, Naruto." She said, holding out a bottle of ointment.

"No thanks, Hinata. I'm fine."

"Wha-? Are you s-sure, N-Naruto?"

"Yeah."

Hinata looked a tad dejected at the blond's refusal.

"O-ok."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino's violently outrageous animosity still failed to cease.

"CHA-A! I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OUT!" Sakura threatened, her fist quivering like a dying heart.

"I SPENT TWO HOURS ON IT THIS MORNING! YOURS LOOKS LIKE A RAT'S NEST, SAKURA! HOW LONG DID YOU SPEND ON YOUR HAIR THIS MORNING, TWO MINUTES!" Ino roared.

"GIVE IT UP ALREADY, YOU KNOW SASUKE LIKES ME BETTER!"

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Actually, you're both losers." Sasuke admitted.

Sakura and Ino stopped arguing and turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke simply ignored them, knowing that they were just trying to get his attention.

"You're so CUUUUTE!" Sakura cooed, her cheeks as red as a glistening ruby.

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE!" Ino cried out.

"What else is new?" Sasuke retorted, rolling his eyes and walking away from the two love-struck girls.

Sakura and Ino simultaneously erupted into erradic tears.

"WHY WON'T YOU NOTICE ME?" They both cried out at the same time.

Unbeknowsnt to them, Naruto had seen the whole thing.

"What's with this 'Sasuke, Sasuke!' Thing!" Naruto exclaimed, finally rising to his feet, "That Sasuke's a jerk! What's so good about him, anyway?"

Sakura cocked her head.

"CUT IT OUT, NARUTO! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU INSULT SASUKE!"

"He's not like any other ninja, you know! He's...he's special!" Ino added.

"That and cute! SO CUT IT OUT!"

And with that, Sakura had concluded the 1,000,000th Annual "Sasuke-kun is Not a Jerk" Lecture. I still think he's a jerk, Naruto thought to himself, So what if he has a powerful Kekkei Genkai and all? I'm still better than him.

Hinata looked up at the sky, which was a gorgeous multitude of colors: pink, orange, white, and even the occasional purple here and there. It was at that moment that she realized all of the commotion and arguing had taken up lots of time. "O-ok, Naruto...Let's train." Hinata managed, her nervous stutter still present.

"Alright."

Naruto began the training session by throwing a few kunai at Hinata. She successfully dodged two of the kunai, but one was clumsily aimed; It went haywire and nailed her in her lower abdomen. Hinata let out a squeaky yelp and fell to her knees.

Naruto's eyes dilated to the size of ping-pong balls.

"Woah! Hinata, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Naruto said.

He pulled her up into his arms and planted a desolate kiss on her dry, peachy lips. Hinata's cheeks were ablaze with fifty different shades of pink and red, and she felt like she was going to faint, but this was her big moment, so she shoved all those feelings away into a black oblivion of nothingness. "I-I-I L-l-l-love y-y-you N-Naruto k-kun!"

"Truth is, Hinata...I've sorta-umm...loved you, too."

It's a good thing nobody else is around here to see this, Naruto thought.

As it turns out, Naruto was sadly mistaken...

Sakura and Kakashi had seen the entire thing from behind a tree.

"Bleah." Sakura coughed, utterly disgusted by the sight she had seen.

"You're right, Sakura. You're too young for romance like that." Kakashi remarked, a thin smile brushing the rim of his mask, "That would make the perfect love scene for Come Come Paradise." "I may be sick."

Sakura obliterated their stealthy image by literally jumping out from their hiding spot.

"NAAAARUUUUTO!"

Naruto spun around to see Sakura marching toward him.

He simply grabbed Hinata's hand and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him...

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


End file.
